Estar vivo no es igual que vivir
by Sorank
Summary: Edward dejo a Bella hace 3 años en el bosque, lo cual hizo que ella se sumiera en una gran deprecion, que sucedera cuando despues que ella creyo superarla él aparesca nuevamente, rogandole volver a su lado como antes. one-show,


_**Solo existo:**_

_Bella:_

Ya han pasado tres años desde que se fue, tres años desde que pensé morirme por dentro, tres años desde que me siento vacía e inservible, y aunque ya estoy por graduarme de la universidad con honores y habiendo adelantado varios semestres, y en ocasiones hasta viendo dos al tiempo, no es algo que me alegre ni siquiera lo suficiente como para sacarme una sonrisa autentica. En estos momentos en los que me encontraba estudiando, me quedo en una pensión cerca a la universidad, como creo que hacían la mayoría de mis compañeros, en realidad no hablaba con ninguno, aunque creo que algunos me odia, ya que por mi ellos nunca tienen notas muy altas, además que como no hablaba con nadie, pero si en varias ocasiones me había hecho caer por los pasillos, pero de igual forma eso no me afectaba, ya nunca nada lo haría, mi cuerpo era prácticamente insensible a cualquier daño físico, todo, desde que desapareció, en mi vida cambio, desde que él ya no estaba.

La dueña era una señora muy dulce y cariñosa, o al menos me daba cuenta, cuando no me estaba reventado los oídos con los auriculares a todo volumen y no tenía las narices metidas en un libro,- que así era como me la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo- o en los cuadernos.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho que por un instante me dejo sin reparación por la simple imagen de _él_ que evoco mi mente, aún no sabía muy bien como había logrado sobrevivir a todos estos años. Desde ese día yo había muerto, propiamente dicho me había convertido en un zombi, estaba solo media viva, y la parte de mí que había quedado, parecía estarse pudriendo con el paso del tiempo.

Ni siquiera me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para rememorar su dulce nombre sin que el dolor hiciera que de mi pecho de escaparan sollozos y mis ojos se inundaran en lágrimas. Hace ya mucho desde que me había dejado en el bosque, dejándome con el corazón destrozado y aparentemente sin él, pero de igual forma con el dolor de su ausencia latente y casi insoportable, se fue dándome a entender que todo ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos para él no fue más que una distracción y que nunca me amo...

Sé muy bien que durante el tiempo que estuve en casa de mi padre después que _él_ terminara conmigo- literalmente hablando-, Charlie estuvo muy preocupado al igual que a Renné, y mucho más en mis crisis depresivas y mis fallidos intentos de suicidio, y lo admito, soy una tonta por querer acabar con mi vida por una persona que no me ama, pero yo a él sí, y no habían pasado ni dos semanas cuando lo había intentado por primera vez y después de ese lo había intentado como catorce veces más, incluso cuando estuve por seis meses en un sanatorio mental, por maniacodepresiva y por tener visiones, y aunque siempre estuve dopada durante mi estadía en ese lugar. Al salir de allí me había dedicado a los estudios en cuerpo y alma, si, aun estaba bajo medicación, por las alucinaciones aunque ya no las tengo.

Durante estos años había estado en manos de cualquier cantidad de psicólogos y psiquiatras, tanto cuando estuve en el psiquiátrico, como cuando me dejaron salir, y aunque a todos les había dicho que lo veía a ninguno le había dicho su secreto. Durante todo este tiempo me había guardado para mí lo que él era.

En mis visiones, él además de verlo, me hablaba, dándome consejos cuando estaba en peligro. Claro que estas habían empezado justo el día que me corte las muñecas por primera vez con una hojilla de afeitar de mi padre. Y luego de salir del sanatorio me mando con mi madre y Phil a Arizona, y luego me había ido a la universidad con una beca total que me había ganado sin siquiera haber estado aspirando a una.

El que al menos hubiera empezado a comer y a hablar un poco, los había dejado más tranquilos –bueno, tanto hablar, hablar como tal, no, solo respondía a preguntas directas y especificas-, aunque eso solo era una fachada para hacerles creer que estaba bien…cuando en realidad me apagaba cada vez más… pero ellos no tenían porque sufrir por mí.

Cuando me fui a estudiar a la universidad, en realidad no me importaba para nada ni la carrera ni cuánto tiempo me tomaría concluirla, solo buscaba estar ocupada y sin pensar, ya que por lo general mi mente me llevaba al pasado, a un pasado en el que todo era más bonito, todo era perfecto, todo era brillo, luz, un pasado en el que todo estaba bien, ahora todo en mi vida no es más que un rotundo y maldito asco, todo lo que hacía y pensaba era para intentar distraerme de pensar en cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto me dolía que se hubiera ido…

Una llamada en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos y lo agradecí.

-Bella, cariño, alguien quiere verte en la puerta.- me dijo la señora March la dueña de la pensión con su dulce voz de siempre.

-Ya voy.- le respondí yo tan desanimada y muerta como de costumbre, me levante lentamente de mi escritorio, en estos años también me habían mandado drogas para las depresiones y las alucinaciones lo cual me hacía más torpe de lo que ya era, sin importa que estas últimas me las hubiesen suspendido hacia ya seis meses, pero eso con una condición de mi psicólogo, él me había dicho que, si en algún momento volvía a tener de nuevo las alucinaciones, debía automáticamente a reiniciar el tratamiento con las drogas, por lo que siempre tenía en uno de los cajones del armario un frasco, aunque no me gustaba como me hacían sentir por lo que evitaba en lo más posible las situaciones que en el pasado me hacían tenerlas, pero lo que si no me habían suspendido del todo aun era los antidepresivos, eso aun lo tenía que tomar religiosamente una vez al día.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, pisando firmemente en cada escalón buscando de evitar una caída, que si antes mis encuentros con el piso eran frecuentes ahora lo eran en medida industrial.

Al llegar al piso de abajo y acercarme a la puerta, me quede estática en el umbral de la puerta y sin poder respirar. Allí estaba, allí estaba el ser por el que había pasado tanto tiempo en un psiquiátrico, por el que estaba dispuesta a perder mi alma sin mirar atrás cuando pensaba que me amaba, por el que su ausencia me había hecho querer dejar de estar viva, el ser que más he amado, amo y amare en mi vida, y lo peor de todo es que estaba increíblemente hermoso pero diferente, hermoso hasta ser casi doloroso el mirarlo. Pero no podía ser posible que él estuviera allí. Él me había prometido que jamás volvería, que sería como si él jamás hubiera existido, de seguro era una de las alucinaciones de antes.

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡No otra vez!, ¡No quiero volver con las drogas, otra vez NO!- grite y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación de nuevo, odiaba estar bajo el efecto de las pastilla, esos narcóticos para las alucinaciones, pero en estos momento eran total y absolutamente necesarios. Por eso estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared, temblando mientras intentaba sacar del frasco los comprimidos.

Solo fui consciente que salió un montos y sin pensarlo dos veces me las metí todas a la boca y las trague, sin importarme el no tener nada de agua ni liquido para que se deslizaran con mayor facilidad, luego deje el frasco a un lado y me abrace a mis rodillas esperando que empezaran a hacer efecto en mi organismo, sintiendo como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto del otro lado de la puerta la señora March con voz suave pero en el fondo angustiada.- este chico, quiere hablarte.

Yo no podía contestar, no solo porque tenía la cabeza cubierta en el hueco que quedaba entre mi pecho y mis piernas, sino también porque tenía el pecho trancado por los sollozos incontrolables que escapaba uno tras otro de él.

-Bella, por favor, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo la voz más hermosa del mundo, por lo que había tentado a la muerte por oírla en mis alucinaciones, ahora venía a mí sin que yo hiciera nada para invocarla, pero yo sabía que se trataba de una alucinación más de las que en el pasado me había llevado a interminables sesiones con psiquiatras con las cuales tenía que ocultar la mayor parte de la información, porque de lo contrario podían considerarme completamente loca, si decía que el que causaba este tremendo dolor en mi pecho era un ser mitológico, un vampiro del que me había enamorado perdidamente.

Mientras me mecía en el suelo, me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente que lo que había visto y lo que había escuchado no había sido más que una invocación de mi malvada y torturadora imaginación que me hacía ver estas cosas, mientras mis fuerzas se iban disminuyendo.

-Bella, se lo que te hice, pero necesito verte y por lo menos saber que me escuchas, y pedirte perdón…

-¡Tú no existes!- grite con voz ronca.

-Claro que existo, estoy aquí por ti.- replico- déjame entrar y comprobarte que si existo.

-No, y por tu culpa no pienso volver a sesiones con psiquiatras para que me manden más drogas.- dije.

-Bella por favor dame una última oportunidad,- pidió con voz suplicante.

-No puedo darle una oportunidad a una alucinación, a un ser que fue creado por mi mente, vete,- le pedí al final con voz rota.

-Joven es mejor que se valla.- dijo la señora March, también desde el otro lado de la puerta.- a ella suelen darle esas crisis así y lo mejor cuando eso sucede es dejarla llorar hasta que se calme, intenta venir otro día mi niño.- continuo mientras sus pasos se oían más y más lejos como hacia las escaleras.- ven, es inútil que te quedes allí, no va a abrir la puerta sino hasta que se calme, y eso tal vez suceda mañana o quién sabe, de igual forma mañana es sábado y no tiene que ir a la universidad, déjala tal vez mañana este mejor…- la señora March siguió hablando y tras ella se escuchaban los pasos de _él_ alejándose.

_Espera, ¿lo pasos de él?,_ él es un vampiro, y por su elegancia y gracia al caminar no se les escuchan sus pasos a ninguno de ellos…

Luego de eso no volví a escuchar ni a ser consciente de nada más, ya que la alta cantidad de anti-alucinógenos que me había tomado tenía ese efecto en mí, quedándome dormida en el suelo abrazada a los rodillas…

.

-¿Por qué no te resignas que ella ya no quiere verte?,- pregunto una voz que yo conocía del pasado, aquel en el que fui feliz junto al hombre que amaba.- deberías hacer tu vida como ella, que al parecer… intenta… hacer la suya.

-Porque no quiero, volví por ella, y por lo menos quiero que hablemos, nos lo merecemos.- contesto la voz de Edward.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?, ¿Qué ella está en la universidad y pronto va a graduarse?

-Ella es mi vida.- mi corazón se acelero al escuchar al escucharlo, y aunque fuera solo un sueño, lo lleno por un segundo de vida, que se extinguió tan rápida y dolorosamente como apareció, ya eso había sucedido ante y sabia lo doloroso que luego sería el ilusionarme de esa manera, o dejarme llevar por esos sueños en los que él aun me amaba y yo no era tan poca cosa como lo era, en los que era un poco más digna de tenerlo a mi lado, esos sueño en los que él no se había ido de mi lado y aun pasaba interminables horas conmigo.

-Bueno, allá tú, si me necesitas llámame al móvil y Emmett o yo te vendremos a buscar.-dijo Rosalie, a lo que no se si Edward le contesto o no, porque no se escucho nada más, solo sentí un rato después como alguien me estrechaba contra su pecho, cálido y blandito, quitándome de la posición en la que me encontraba y poniéndome más cómoda.

Este sueño sí que parecía real, casi podía ser capaz de sentir sus labios en mi sien, en mis mejillas, en mis cabellos, por todas partes menos en los labios, lo cual no me extrañaba y en cierto punto agradecía, incluso como me susurraba cuanto me quería o tarareaba la nana que alguna vez el _él_ de verdad y no el de mis sueños de compuso en el pasado perfecto, hasta que cay en una inconsciencia en la cual todo era más oscuro y frio, algo típico del medicamento que había tomado.

.

Lo que para mí fueron como minutos, lo más seguro que fueran horas en el mundo normal, y no el creado por mi subconsciente, porque lentamente empecé a sentirme menos pesada y grogui de lo que me hacían sentir las pastillas que me había tomado, pero ese era el precio a pagar para no tener alucinaciones, ni lo que había oído y sentido la noche anterior, además era mejor eso a que me volvieran a internar en un sanatorio mental, que significaba esta bajo influencia de narcóticos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Si _él_ hubiera dormido en mi cuarto me hubiera apoyado contra su pecho, haciendo que me diera algo de frio, por lo menos, y no me hubiera dejado dormir en el suelo acurrucada y abrazada a mis piernas.

Lentamente y a pesar del entumecimiento que sentía en mi cuerpo, me obligue a moverme, aun sin abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo me di cuenta que algo me tenia abrazada, o mejor dicho alguien, que al yo moverme también lo hizo estrechándome aun más fuertemente. Yo confusa abrí los ojos de golpe encontrando me con el ser más hermoso y perfecto que podía existir, pero al mismo tiempo que con solo pensar en él hacia doler mi pecho hasta lo inimaginable.

-¡AH!, ¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!- grite mientras me ponía de pie y dando traspiés me cay de espaldas al suelo, lo más lejos que pode de él.

-Quiero hablar contigo, nada más.- dijo suavemente la alucinación, _¡espera! Estas hablando con las alucinaciones otra vez._ Pensé para mis adentros, por eso fue por lo que me habían internado la vez anterior en el psiquiátrico.

-Tú no eres real, igual que las veces anteriores, solo eres producto de mi imaginación y por tu culpa no voy a volver al manicomio, no otra vez.- lo encare, él se me quedo viendo sin comprender y yo me volví hacia mi mesita de noche y tome mi móvil y marque el numero de mi psiquiatra, él sabría que tenía que hacer en este caso.

-Pero Bella yo soy real, he vuelto, mírame, tócame, si quieres.- exigió mientras yo escuchaba el tono de espera en el teléfono del doctor.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunto él como siempre que lo llamaba.

-Mal, ayer creo que empecé con las alucinaciones nuevamente.- dije al borde de las lágrimas e histérica, sabía lo que eso significaba, mínimo seis meses de estar sedada, y rodeada locos, odiaba eso.

-¿Qué tomaste?

-Cuando tuve las primeras me tome varias pastillas de los anti-alucinógenos que usted me mando.- dije varias para no decir que me tome casi tres cuartos frasco,- pero aun las estoy teniendo, está allí, mirándome desde el otro lado de mi habitación y hasta ha llegado a hablarme y yo le respondí, estoy cada vez peor.

-Estoy aquí de verdad, Bella,- dijo el Edward que estaba allí, aunque ahora que lo veía, este estaba diferente, su cabello más largo, y sus ojos eran verdes, un poco más alto y delgado, y las mejillas ruborizadas. Era verdaderamente distinto al de mis alucinaciones anteriores, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un espejismo y nada más.

-¡Ya te dije que tú no eres real!, eres una alucinación, y de seguro el doctor Wilson me dirá porque los medicamentes no me están haciendo efecto, ¿verdad doctor?- dije lo primero hacia mi ex novio imaginario y lo otro para el doctor.

-Bella, allí hay un chico, lo escucho. Tal vez esto no es una alucinación, ¿estás segura que estas despierta?- pregunto, yo entorne los ojos como si él me estuviera viendo.

-Doctor, tengo entendido que la gente cuando sueño no le duele nada, y precisamente ahora ese no es el caso, porque tengo un dolor en el trasero nada agradable,- el hombre del otro lado de la línea hizo un ruido de desconcierto.- porque me acabo de caer al suelo, además que dormí abrazada a mis rodillas en el suelo, tengo un horrible entumecimiento que ligado al dolor es supremamente fastidioso.- explique.

-Bueno… pásame a tu "alucinación".- pidió. Yo de mala gana le pase mi teléfono al artificio de mi cerebro, que me sonrió mientras rozaba mi mano al tomar el aparato, y aunque era una ilusión se sentía igual que enviaba una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Minutos después mi holograma mental me volvió a tender el móvil luego de hablar con mi doctor, me lo coloque el móvil nuevamente en la oreja, mirándolo con desconfianza.- Bella esta vez no es tu imaginación que te este jugando mal, ese de verdad es un chico el que está allí.- a mí se me desencajo a mandíbula,- y ahora adiós Bella hoy es sábado y voy a salir con mi familia, así que no me llames más ¿si?- concluyo y tranco la llamada.

Cay sentada en la cama mirando al vacio y con mi móvil aun en mi mano. _De verdad estaba allí, de verdad había vuelto, había vuelto después de dejarme durante tres años, pero ¿para qué había vuelto?_

-Te dije que estaba aquí, que era de verdad.- me dijo arrodillándose ante mí, y colocando las manos sobre mis rodillas. Aun en shock lo aparte y empecé a caminar de un lado al otro, mientras las lagrimas que había intentado retener mientras hablaba con el doctor Damen caían libremente por mis mejillas.

-¿Para qué volviste?, ¿para que cuando me vuelvas a dejar me internen de por vida en un psiquiátrico?- pregunte después de un rato encarándolo, luego me volví a dejar caer en el suelo con las rodillas alzadas y tapándome la cara en las manos y el hueco entre mi pecho y mis piernas, mientras los sollozos salían libremente de mi pecho.

-Mi intención jamás fue que te tuvieran que internar en un psiquiátrico, todo fue para que no te preocuparas por mí, para que pudieras hacer tu vida sin mí.-replico con una voz demasiado triste.

-Pues de igual forma lo hiciste porque estuve seis meses en uno después que fuiste.- dije sin cambiar de posición.

-Ya no me iré, regrese para quedarme- dijo y escuche sus pasos hasta sentarse a mí lado.

-¿Desde cuándo se oye cuando caminas?- pregunte luego de un rato ladeando la cabeza hacia él.

-Ah, pues desde…- vacilo.- mira Bella, fíjate en mí, ¿Qué ves de diferente?- pidió, lo mire detalladamente.

-Tu cabello está más largo, tus mejillas están rosadas y…- espera, a los vampiros no les crese el cabello ni se ruborizan y mucho menos tienen los ojos de otros colores que no sean rojo, dorado o negro, entonces, ¿Por qué él los tenia verde esmeralda?,- pareces más humano.- dije sin poder creerlo.

-Porque soy humano.- aseguro.

-No es cierto, no es posible.- me arrodille y toque su cara, y si, tenía que ser, hasta sus ojos ahora eran verdes y sus mejillas estaban cálidas, o sería posible que ahora mis alucinaciones hubieran cambiado, ¿seria esto un sueño?- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- pregunte algo escéptica y decidida a no creerle o por lo menos no dejar que su reaparición me afectara.

-Pues, en el interior de la selva amazónica hay un Shaman que es un mito pero al mismo tiempo era una realidad no muy conocida entre los vampiros, por eso te deje hace tres años, quería probar si era verdad, me costó mucho encontrarlo, pero aun más salir de la selva una vez que era humano, pero ahora estoy aquí, te busque y regrese por ti, solo por ti, y si hice esto es porque prefería sacrificar mi inmortalidad a que tú sacrificaras tu alma.- dijo apresando mis manos aun contra su cara. Pero yo no podría aguantar una decepción más, una herida más de la misma persona seria insoportable para mí, tres años atrás casi había muerto, o mejor dicho, había medio muerto, y solo porque antes por lo menos quedaba algo de la antigua yo, pero ahora una decepción de igual magnitud seria como el tiro de gracia. Por eso retire las manos lentamente y me senté como antes.

-Pues, perdiste tu esfuerzo, para estos momentos mi alma ya debe estar más que condenada al infierno, pero de igual forma gracias por ser tan considerado.- me puse de pie y camine hacia mi escritorio, no era que tuviese que estudiar para algún examen o que tuviere que hacer un trabajo, de hecho todos los profesores me habían prohibido presentar los exámenes finales, porque ya no habría sentido corregirme nada cuando ya tenía el cien por ciento de la ponderación de las materias.- ya hemos hablado, ya te puedes ir, y si me disculpas tengo deberes que hacer.- Edward se quedo de piedra en donde estaba mirándome desconcertado.

-¿Bella, entendiste lo que te acabo de decir?, volví por ti, cambie por ti, para poder estar contigo como iguales.- clamo él poniéndose de pie también y parándose a mi lado.

-Si, claro que te entiendo… Edward,- aun teniéndolo al frente me costaba decir su nombre.- pero, ¿esta vez cuanto durara?, por lo que entendí el tiempo que estuve con ustedes que los sentimientos y emociones de los vampiros son más permanentes y marcadas que para la mayoría de los humanos, así que si lo última vez duramos cerca de ocho meses juntos, cuando aun eras un vampiro, ¿Cuánto crees tú que dure esta vez?, ¿cuatro meses, dos, un par de semanas?- sé que mis palabras eran duras, pero eran la verdad.

-Pero Bella, esta vez es diferente, antes estaba el asunto de la diferencia entre nuestras especies, pero ahora no, ahora somos iguales. Siente.- aseguro él arrodillándose ante mí y tomando una de mis manos en su corazón, este latía frenético casi desesperado.

-Lo siento Edward, pero este tiempo me enseño a evitar las cosas que me puedan lastimas, y a cuidarme del dolor.- y nuevamente retire mi mano de entre las suyas.

Él se levanto aparentemente abatido y confuso, como si nada hubiera resultado como él lo quería. Debía admitir que aunque su ausencia durante todos estos años y sus últimas palabras en el bosque me había herido y casi desquiciado por completo, sabía que jamás podría odiarlo, lo amaba demasiado como para hacer tal cosa, pero tampoco quería volver al psiquiátrico cuando me abandonara nuevamente.

-Está bien, tienes razón, pero al menos quisiera que me regalaras un tiempo junto a ti, enséñame a ser humano, no sé, debes estar por tener vacaciones ¿no?- yo asentí.- bueno, regálame estas vacaciones, por favor, luego me iré y no me volverás a ver, prometo no intentar nada, tú serás solo una especie de profesora, ¿si?- se veía desesperado como si estos fueran sus últimos momentos y los quisiera pasar conmigo, cosa que era imposible porque Carlisle jamás permitiría que él muriera de verdad. Yo suspire.

-Está bien, pero no te quiero en mi habitación nuevamente, no sé como subiste pero a menos que sea por la puerta no te quiero en mi habitación, ¿estamos claros?- él embozo una sonrisa radiante volvió a tomas mis manos y las beso, enviando corrientes electicas por todo mi cuerpo.

-Ya verás que no te arrepentirás.

Eso lo dudaba el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca iba a ser igual a una tortura, no iba a poder evitar anhelar demasiado su presencia cuando ya no estuviera. Luego de ese día salimos casi todos los siguientes, al cine, de excursión, de camping y a cenar (_él comiendo de verdad_), al teatro, y a muchos sitios más. Aunque me pareció muy extraño cuando él mismo me pidió que ciertos días a la semana no nos viéramos, pero no le preste mucha atención supuse que seria para que no me acostumbrara tanto a él.

Esta era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado estudiando que no me inscribía en los semestres intensivos, y en lugar de estudiar y pasármela días y noches metida en una biblioteca estudiando, estaba con Edward, pasando el tiempo al aire libre, "_relajada_" porque en realidad en su presencia no me podía permitir tener la guardia baja ni por un instante, me negaba a concebir esperanzas que él se quedase a mi lado para siempre, y aunque él fuera humano no me confiaba lo suficiente y también que no quería sufrir más.

Una mañana, como cualquiera de las anteriores desde que había regresado, viniendo a buscarme para que pasáramos el día en un parque de atracciones, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo me estaba divirtiendo verdaderamente, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado en un sitio de estos.

Pero como es costumbre, no puede pasa un día sin que salga a flote mi torpeza, y esta vez hizo acto de presencia, y si no hubiera sido porque Edward me sujeto de la muñeca habría perdido varios dientes, aunque de haber sabido lo que desataría eso, hubiera preferido caerme de bruces contra el suelo.

-Isabella Swan, ¿me quieres explicar esto?- pregunto con expresión molesta mientras alzaba mi brazo lo más cerca de su rostro posible.

-No es nada.- dije tirando de mi brazo para, en un intento vano, liberarme de su agarre.

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! Son cicatrices Bella, soy humano pero no tonto, rompiste la promesa que me hiciste de mantenerte a salvo.- dijo afligido, incrédulo y aparentemente dolorido.

-Si, si la rompí, al igual que tú la tuya de que seria como si jamás hubieras existido, esa promesa fue rota en el mismo instante en el que lo hiciste.- le replique enojada, soltándome de su agarre en mi muñeca con mayor brusquedad.

-Pero Bella, ¿intentar quitarte la vida?- dijo casi horrorizado.- y más de una ver por lo que pude ver.

-Catorce.- respondí de mala gana cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Catorce?, ¿te has cortado las venas catorce veces?- pregunto y parecía que estaba casi al borde de un infarto.

-Solo doce, los otras dos fueron con pastillas, pero como ya ves, ninguna de las veces que lo intente lo logre.- dije encogiéndome de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.- Pero, ¿Alice no te dijo nada?, por lo general duraba un par de semanas con la idea en la cabeza antes de hacerlo.- su semblante se ensombreció aun más por unos segundos.

-No, a Alice no la vemos ninguno de la familia desde que dejamos Forks.- dijo casi en susurros.

-¿Tampoco saben nada de ella?, ¿no llama o algo?- pregunte, ella era mi mejor amiga, y vampira o no jamás podría tener a una mejor.

-No, ella se enojo mucho cuando te deje, en especial conmigo, y aun más cuando le dije que era para convertirme en humano, y juro que solo volvería cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, pero ya todo está normal, estamos…- él dudo por unos instantes, sabía lo que iba a decir, y aunque deseaba que así fuera, yo no podría aguantar que nuevamente me dejara e hiciera polvo mi corazón,- estoy aquí.

-¿Y el resto de tu familia donde esta?- pregunte.

-Rose y Emmett estuvieron aquí hasta la semana pasada y ahora están en un jate en plan luna de miel numero no tengo idea, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Esme y Carlisle se han residenciado en Londres, Carlisle esta como residente y da clases en un hospital universitario y Esme está trabajando restaurando una mansión antigua, claro que están viniendo cada tanto, Carlisle no se confía del cambio y quiere estar aquí si algo llega a salir mal.- concluyo mientras caminábamos a la montaña rusa.

-¿Vas a subir conmigo?- le pregunte de nuevo cuando ya estábamos en la fila.

-No, prefiero esperarte junto al puesto de juegos.

Tal vez estuviera paranoica o algo pero me pareció que me estaba ocultando algo, no parecía un chico de diecinueve años que ahora tenia, bueno aunque nunca fue un chico ni de esa edad ni de menos, siempre ha tenido ese aire de misterio y saber, siempre ha dado la impresión de saber mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a contar.

-Creí que estarías en los juegos,- dije al verlo sentado en un banco, con la cabeza un poco gacha, pero al alzarla pude ver que estaba muy pálido, pero no pálido vampiro sino pálido humano enfermo,- ¿Edward te sientes bien?, ¿quieres que te vaya a comprar algo?

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie muy lentamente.

-No, estoy bien, debe ser el sol, solo estoy algo mareado.- dijo y su voz sonaba débil.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- volví a preguntar, acercándome a él con miedo que se cayera.

-Seguro, vámonos, de seguro si duermo un poco se me pasa.- dijo tomando con fuerza mi mano. Cuando llegamos a mi auto, uno de esos pequeñitos de dos puestos, que me había regalado Phil, el esposo de mi madre, cuando lo habían pasado las ligas mayores en baseball, lo ayude a sentarse como si se tratase de un ancianito,- no es necesario que me trates como a un enfermo Bella, estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas, o al menos no lo parece, dime dónde estás viviendo, te voy a llevar.- dije, él no muy de acuerdo lo hizo, pero en todo momento tuvo la cabeza hacia atrás en el puesto y con los ojos serrados.

Cuando al fin llegamos a donde me lo había indicado, me baje apresuradamente y corrí hacia su lado del auto y se la abrí ayudándolo a salir, haciendo que apoyara la mayor parte de su peso en mí, con dificultad llegamos a la puerta y él ya tenía la llave en la mano, entramos y él me condujo a lo que supuse que seria su habitación, esta vez si había una cama. Lo ayude a tumbarse en ella con cuidado.

-¿Seguro que solo necesitas tumbarte para volver a sentirte bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-Si, estoy seguro,- me dijo acomodándose más hacia el centro de la cama como dándome espacio.- ven, quédate conmigo un rato, por favor,- me pidió alargando su mano hacia mí. Y yo no lo pensé ni por un instante, y tomando su mano me tumbe a su lado, y no supe porque, pero me dio la sensación que algo iba mal, que tal vez esta fuera la última vez que íbamos a estar así.- extrañaba estar así contigo, como cuando te veía dormir en tu habitación de Forks…

-Por favor, no digas más.- le pedí, aunque tenía razón, yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él tenía un brazo entorno a mi cintura y su otra mano sobre la mía que descansaba sobre su corazón, ahora latiente.- descansa, solo piensa en el presente, en el aquí y en el ahora, solo en eso, por favor, en que pasado mañana iremos a la playa.- no sabía por qué, pero ya lo que había pasado antes, hacia ya tres años no me importaba, no me importaba salir lastimada luego, pero lo que no quería era estar lejos de él.

-Como tú quieras mi Bella.- dijo suavemente. Yo solo pude sentir mis lagrimas caer silenciosas por mis mejillas, no se a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuve allí, acostada con él viendo a la nada, cuando al fin me puse de pie, afuera era bien entrada la noche, estaba confundida, demasiado, más de lo que nunca lo había estado.

Antes de irme le quite los zapatos y arrope a Edward que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso, ya que dormía profundamente. Yo salí corriendo de su casa, no podía estar allí un segundo más, ya no podía seguir negándome a expresarle al hombre que amaba todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que lo amaba, pero aun así necesitaba estar sola, llorar sin que él me viera, sin que nadie me viera. Cuando llegue a la casa de la señora March, me alegre que fuera tan tarde y no me quisiera hablar ni nada porque de seguro no aguantaría ni una palabra sin ponerme a llorar sin poder detenerme.

Aunque de igual forma así sucedió, me eche a llorar antes de llegar a mi cama, en el suelo me acurruque y llore hasta quedarme dormida en esa posición. Quería estar con Edward para siempre, no quería que se fuera cuando mis vacaciones terminaran, quería que lo que teníamos en el pasado volviera, que no pareciera pedirme permiso cada vez que me iba a tocar o algo por el estilo, quería a mi Edward de vuelta, no me importaría volver a pasar lo que sufrí cuando se fue si con eso lograba tenerlo a mi lado aunque fueran unas semanas más…

.

El día siguiente no salí de mi habitación, se me paso el día entre suspiros por mi amor y pensando cómo le diría a Edward que quería que todo volviera a estar como estaba antes, que de verdad me emocionaba que fuera humano. Pero al siguiente día a ese, todos mis ánimos se vinieron abajo, cuando a la hora que supuestamente Edward tenía que aparecer para buscarme, él nunca apareció.

¿Por qué será que, a pesar que sabía que esto iba a suceder su ausencia me dolía tanto?, pero esta vez no lo iba a dejar abandonarme, sabia donde vivía, sabía que un humano, como él lo era ahora, no podría preparar su mudanza así de un día para el otro, por eso me encontraba conduciendo a toda velocidad.

Lo encontraría allí así tuviera que acampar en la puerta o romper algún vidrio de las ventanas para colarme. Esta vez no me abandonaría con una escusa tan tonta como la que me dijo cuando se fue la primera vez, ya no más.

En el pasado habría creído que las casas de los Cullen eras hermosas y sofisticadamente decoradas pero esto era cliché. La casa de Edward era la copia exacta de la que estaba en Forks, solo que más pequeña y menos difícil de acceder, la vez anterior no había tenido cabeza para verla, ni al entrar ni al salir, y esta vez no era que la tuviera tanto solo que tenía que ver por donde colarme.

Me baje del auto sin detenerme a apagar en motor siquiera, solo me baje y corrí a la puerta.

-¡Edward Cullen abre esta maldita puerta, ahora mismo!- grite mientras golpeaba fuertemente el vidrio que conformaba la puerta, haciendo que este temblara. Espere unos segundos pero dentro no se movió ni una partícula de polvo.- ¡maldita sea!- exclame molesta, no era que tuviera mucha fuerza ni ese vocabulario pero la rabia y la impotencia del momento me proporciono de la fuerza necesaria y me impulso a proporcionarle la patada más fuerte que dado en mi vida y la palabrota.

En esta ocasión la puerta se res-crebajo, volviéndose trozos punzantes de vidrio esparciéndose en el suelo e incrustándoseme algunos en la piel por debajo del pantalón, pero no le preste atención alguna, ni al dolor ni a la sangre.

Entre por la rendija que había formado a toda velocidad, todo en la casa estaba tal cual como lo había visto la vez anterior, a toda velocidad y sin tomar aire eche a correr por las escaleras mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡Edward Cullen, será mejor que tengas una explicación convincente para haberme dejado plantada!, ¡por tu propio bien!- ya estaba por subir al tercer piso cuando un ruido en el que en la casa de Forks había sido el despacho de Carlisle llamo mi atención.- ¡Edward será mejor…!- no pude seguir gritando, porque pude ver porque él no se había presentado para buscarme.

Esto, aunque ahora él siendo humano era posible, mi mente no lograba asimilarlo y mucho menos verlo como real, él no podía estar así.

-Es difícil hacerse a la idea, que el Edward que conocimos este en ese estado ¿no crees?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, una que yo conocía muy bien.

-¡Alice!- me volví y allí esta ella, sollozando corrí y la abrace.- ¿Por qué esta así?, ¿Por qué Carlisle no hace algo?- pregunte desesperada.

-Porque ya lo ha intentado todo, desde medicina convencional, hasta volverlo a convertir, pero la ponzoña de vampiro no tiene efecto en él.- contesto sombríamente.

-¿Y donde están los demás ahora?

-Saben lo que va a pasar y no quieren estar aquí cuando eso acurra.- dijo mirando por sobre mi hombro a su hermano con tristeza.

-Pero, ¿es eso lo que ves en su futuro?- pregunte mientras el dolor de su posible muerte atravesaba mi pecho, y este era mil veces peor que cuando creí que jamás lo volvería a ver, que cuando me dijo adiós en el bosque tres años atrás.

-Desde hace casi tres años no puedo ver su futuro, es como si no hubiera nada en el lugar que está ocupando.- comento haciendo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección al cuerpo inerte de Edward.

-Pero…- no pude seguir, él no podía volver a dejarme de nuevo sola en este maldito mundo,- ¡Edward!, despierta por favor.- le rogué entre sollozos tomándole la mano que no estaba con muchos aparatos conectados.

-No está inconsciente, solo está muy débil para moverse y sus sistemas están dejando de funcionar.- informo Alice a mis espaldas, y al volverme hacia Edward, este me miraba y sonreía por debajo de la mascarilla de oxigeno que tenia. Con lentitud se la quito para decir.

-Hubiera preferido que no me vieras así,- su voz sonaba tan hermosa como siempre pero cansada y débil.

-No digas tonterías.- trate que mi voz soliera firme pero no fue así, ya que se me quebró en mitad de la frase y varias lagrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

-No llores, esto es lo que tenía que pasar, morirme como debió haber sucedido hace casi un siglo atrás.- en sus palabras estaba impresa la resignación y la desesperanza.- pero no quiero que la última cosa que viera fuera a la única mujer he amado llorando,- hizo una pausa forzada, colocándose la mascarilla y dando unas profundas inspiraciones.- por favor vuelve a sonreír para mí.

Pero antes que pudiera evocar una sonrisa en mi rostro, sus ojos se serraron y no se volvieron a abrir.

-¿Edward?, ¡Edward!- empecé a llamarlo con desesperación,- Edward, por favor, despierta,- pero él respondía.

-Esta por morir, ya no le queda mucho.- dijo Alice resignada.

-¡No!, no Edward, tú no me puedes dejar en este maldito mundo sola, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas, no puedo vivir sin ti.- le dije colocándole de nuevo la mascarilla y moviéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar, pero él no lo hizo. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia Alice y tomándola por los hombros le suplique.- Alice, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer para que vuelva, ¡Debe haber algo!

-Hay algo, pero perderás la vida, así como la conoces. Nada de lo que hagas después de esto será como lo era antes, tu forma de ver todo a tu alrededor cambiara y ya no habrá vuelta atrás y de nada te servirá quejarte.- me advirtió, y yo voltee a ver a Edward, y supe que no me importaría morir si ese era el precio a pagar para que siguiera vivo, ya fuera como humano o como vampiro.

-No me importa, lo que sea, lo hare- dije con determinación, y ella sonrió.

-Muérdelo.- me ordeno haciéndome dar la vuelta a velocidad vampírica y dándome un leve empujoncito.

-Pero solo soy una humana.- le replique mientras quedaba sentada al lado de donde Edward se encontraba tendido.

-Te lo explico luego, ahora solo haz lo que te digo.

-¿En el cuello?- pregunte a medida que iba bajando mi rostro hacia él.

-¿Dónde más si no?, pero eso si no vayas a tragar su sangren- y así lo hice, lo mordí hasta que perfore su suave piel, pude sentir como su corazón se aceleraba bajo mi mano, en la que me estaba apoyando sobre su pecho.

-¿Bella?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto él débil y sorprendido.

-Te esta salvando, Edward, ahora limítate a morderla tú también, y tú Bella no lo sueltes.- dijo Alice algo impaciente.

-¿Es de verdad eso lo que quieres?- me pregunto colocando su mano en mi nuca, yo no separe mis labios, por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza, él suspiro renuente pero lo hizo.

Gemí de dolor pero no lo solté, también pude sentir como por mis venas corría un ardiente y espeso liquido que parecía estar quemando todo a su paso. Después de eso no fui muy consciente de lo que sucedió, solo que todo en mí ardía y quemaba, era como si me hubieran metido en uno de esos hornos en los que incineran a la gente, pero yo estaba viva. Y lo peor de todo era que yo no podía moverme, no podía apartarme de las brasas que parecían estarme consumiendo.

-¿Cuánto tú crees que duren así Carlisle?- pregunto la que pude identificar como la voz de Esme, no se escuchaba muy lejos.

-No lo sé, aunque aun temo como valla a tomar esto él.- ¿a que _él_ se referían?- Alice ¿Cuánto crees que falte?

-No mucho, pero no voy a soltar prenda para que sufran sin poder saber cuánto les falta,- no sé porque pero me la imagine sacándome la lengua.

¿A que se referirían? Me sentí con la fuerzas de preguntarme en mi fiero interno, cuando ya el ardor y la quemazos estaba dejando libres mis extremidades, concentrándose en mi pecho y mi cabeza, hasta que estas partes llegaron a su punto máximo y me aferre a algo que tenia bajo mi mano. Cerca muy cerca se escuchaba como un retumbe de tambores, un doble retumbes de tambores que cada vez eran más y más rápidos, hasta detenerse e irse junto con la quemazón de mi pecho y cabeza.

Pero aun varios minutos después no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería verme, de seguro estaba toda chamuscada y calcinada, irreconocible de seguro. Pero entonces sentí como me tocaba el cabello, una sensación que me hizo gemir por las corrientes eléctricas que atravesaron mi cuerpo.

-Jamás creí siquiera posible esto.- dijo la voz de mi vampiro, mi Edward, y se escuchaba bien, con energía y tan hermosa como siempre.

-¡¿Edward? Estas bien!- dije alzándome un poco, y si, allí estaba él, mirándome, sonriéndome.

-Si, lo estoy, gracias a ti, tú me salvaste.- dijo acariciado mi mejilla, y por todos los dioses, me estaba derritiendo con solo sentir como me tocaba.- gracias por ser el amor de mi existencia mi Bella.- susurro.

-Y tú por ser el mío.- subí lentamente mi mano hacia su rostro, si antes me había parecido un ángel caído del cielo, ahora era un dios, demasiado hermoso para mirarlo por mucho tiempo sin quedar segada, su piel era… su piel…, no había adjetivo que lo describiera, sus labios, sus cabellos, sus ojos, que aunque estaban negros, eran los más hermosos que jamás había visto en toda mi vida.

Lentamente Edward fue acercando su rostro al mío, como si pidiera permiso para besarme, y aunque para mí no lo necesitaba, de igual forma alce un poco mi rostro para acercarlo más al suyo, pero al parecer él tenía una idea diferente a la mía. Ya que en lugar de besarme como yo quería, solo se limito a rozar sus labios con los míos, como una suave caricia que envió corrientes eléctricas más fuertes por todo mi cuerpo, el cual savia que eso no era suficiente.

Osadía y ansiosa de más, me apoye en su pecho acercándome más a él, y ahora si, me beso con la suavidad de una caricia, en el inicio mientras parecía tomar confianza, pero después lo hizo con una fuerza y pación repentina que me dejo aturdida pero fascinada.

¿Qué clase de besos eran los que nos habíamos dado antes?, ¿Cómo a lo que teníamos antes se le podía llamar beso comparándolos con esto?, esto era imparable y en cierto punto me sentí culpable, él había tenido que contenerse por mi seguridad, siempre por mi seguridad, ¡_Ay por todos los dioses, Edward me quiere matar_! Casi grito cuando las manos de él se movieron por mi cuerpo…

-Cuando no estén en el estudio a vista de todos podrán seguir con lo que están haciendo.- dijo Emmett burlón desde la puerta y fue entonces cuando fui consciente que estaba a ahorcadillas sobre Edward y que él me tenía las manos en el trasero y las caderas.

-No le hagas caso, esta molesto porque tuvo que regresar antes de lo previsto de su viaje por el Caribe,- me aclaro Edward sonriendo y haciendo que me perdiera en la perfección de su sonrisa.

Y así comenzó mi nueva vida, y Alice había tenido razón, mi vida jamás volvió a ser la misma de allí en antes, no veía las cosas a mi alrededor como antes lo había hecho, horas después de despertar Edward y yo como inmortales, ella nos explico porque fue necesario que mordiera a Edward para salvarlo de una muerte inminente y porque yo no había muerto en todo mis intentos fallidos de suicidio, y la respuesta era que él Shaman lo que había hecho, era transferir parte de su lado vampiro a mí, intercambiándolo con parte de mi humanidad, y solo al morderlo él recuperaría su naturaleza completa, y me otorgo a mí también la inmortalidad mortalidad a mí.

Desde el mismo momento en yo estaba muy feliz por eso, estaba junto al amor de mi vid… junto al amor de mi eternidad, y en retrospectiva, pasaría mil veces por todo lo que había sufrido si con eso podría pasar la eternidad junto a mi amado Edward…


End file.
